Sin título
by OREN ISHII15
Summary: Nana apretó los dientes, sintiendo la hierba del tabaco desprenderse alrededor de su lengua. Situado en algún momento del tomo 14. Pairing: Nobu/Nana OOSAKI! , con menciones del Yasu/Miu.


Ya se trataba de algo bastante difícil el hacerse a la idea de que aquella situación no era como las demás.

Nada que ver. Nada que envidiar a la soledad de un páramo. Extrovertido, fugaz, sagazmente a gritos. Escondiéndose tras la adversidad.

Y aquel verso podría casi tener sentido. Tanto sentido como las canciones de los Blast que Nana escribía y Nobu componía.

Incluso parecía que les costara enormemente darse cuenta de hasta qué punto llegaban a estar unidos.

Si no fuera por uno, el otro sencillamente ni siquiera estaría en esa habitación. Ni siquiera haría uso de la palabra "Tokio" para referirse al lugar donde vivía.

- No puedo creer que, de verdad, hicieras eso…

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡No seas exagerado! ¡Tú te esperas cualquier cosa de mí!

- Ya me lo suponía. Eso lo explica todo. – ignoró sus palabras, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, la misma con la que agarraba la lata de cerveza que Nana había traído.- De verdad, chica…

- ¡Entonces! ¡Si ya te hacías una idea, no digas cosas como ésa! ¡Pijo asqueroso! – refunfuñó, estrujando el cigarrillo, sin darse cuenta, entre sus dedos.

- Pobre Yasu…

- ¡Yo no le he hecho nada!

- ¿Te parece normal irte de su habitación, después de darte cuenta de que estaba con Mi-u? ¡Debiste parecer una ex–novia malcriada!

- ¡A mí me la soplan Miu y lo que pueda hacer con Yasu! ¡Si me da la gana de irme así como así, pues me voy!

- He aquí dos oraciones completamente contradictorias.

- ¡Si lo llego a saber, ni siquiera hubiese venido a contártelo!

- Has venido a contármelo porque estás borracha.

- ¡No estoy borracha!

- ¡¡Ojala lo estuvieras!!

Solos y creyéndose encerrados.

En realidad, aspectos como el equilibrio o el sentido que los mantenía erguidos sobre sus propias piernas verdaderamente escaseaban de importancia en cuanto estaban allí los dos, rodeados de un aire estancado, reclutado dentro del único espacio que ambos compartían, a sabiendas de que muy en el fondo, enredado en el lado opuesto a la superficie, no podría existir nada parecido.

- Nobu, no me eches un sermón. – replicó, apartando la mirada que acababa de fundirse con la del guitarrista, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que aquello había sido por mucho rato.- Ya no puedo utilizar el nombre de Hachi para martirizarte.

- ¡Oh! ¿Eso es que ahora te apetece hablar de Yuri?

- ¡No soy yo quien ha mencionado su nombre!

- Tampoco yo quien se apoya en lo que no debería.

Nana apretó los dientes, sintiendo la hierba del tabaco desprenderse alrededor de su lengua.

- Mira _quien _fue a hablar…- atropelló sus palabras, sabiendo que no tenían sentido. Sabiendo que no sabía de qué hablaba.

- …Te equivocas. – Pero él sí que lo sabía. Nobu sabía demasiadas cosas.- Ojala pudiese apoyarme en ti.

Junto a una sonrisa. Una línea perfecta en el rostro, que se acurrucó encima de sus labios, antojándose un ensanche débil.

Y Nana se dio cuenta de que la palabra era triste, no sólo por la expresión de su amigo.

Habían pasado segundos y todavía seguía con la última frase que acababa de escuchar por éste.

Los ojos vacíos, regresando al pueblo y a las clases. A los gritos y a las muecas. Al rechazo y a la queja. A la sonrisa y al ceño fruncido.

Parecía mentira que los balbuceos flotasen ahora de la misma forma que flota un pañuelo.

Y, sin embargo, contuvieran allí, reunida en pequeños fragmentos, toda la fuerza que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a preguntarse nunca.

- Entonces…-Nana hundió los ojos en la palma de su mano, rociándola de un llanto que apenas era audible.- ¿¡Por qué no lo haces!?

Nobu terminó de acercarse a ella. Y bajó la mirada, sin dejar de sonreír de aquella manera.

- Lo mismo te digo…

La punk agarró su camisa. La estrujó contra sus mejillas, cuando ya la tenía pegada a la piel.

El guitarrista respondió con una caricia, mientras posaba la mano en su cabeza, recorriéndole el pelo tras los arañazos que recibió sobre el torso y la boca que aproximó la chica a la suya en un estirón del cuello deshecho que escapaba a un lado de su camisa blanca.

Sintió cómo se recostaban en el suelo, la cantante encima, enfrascados de saliva y besos, haciéndose todo el daño que les era posible.

- Nana…- Nobu detuvo un jadeo, apretando la nuca de su _amiga_.- Nana, Mi-u puede escu…

- Está con Yasu.- logró responder, desenredando el mordisco que comenzaba a descender por su barbilla.- A veces, sirve de algo.

- No…-trató de reírse poco.-…No seas cruel.-le costaba hablar, le costaba tener a Nana desabrochándole rápidamente el pantalón.

- Quiero serlo.

- No te lo mereces.

- Tú tampoco.

- Pero hacen buena pareja.

Nana forcejeó su cinturón, mientras él deslizaba las uñas.

- Si con Yasu he salido corriendo, no esperes que contigo vaya a ser más lógica.

"No quiero tu lógica, Nana" murmuró, antes de volver a hundirse en su garganta.

_Siempre que aquella__ lógica incluyera a Ren._

3


End file.
